Turbochargers for use with internal combustion engines may be used to compress or charge air supplied to the engine's intake system. Turbochargers may include a turbine stage associated with the engine's exhaust manifold, a compressor stage associated with the engine's intake manifold, and a center housing positioned between the turbine and compressor stage. A turbine wheel in the turbine housing may be driven by an inflow of exhaust gas supplied from the exhaust manifold and may drive a connected impeller in the compressor stage. As an impeller rotates, it may increase air mass flow rate, airflow density and air pressure delivered to the engine's cylinders via the intake manifold.